ftgfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Creation, System, and Techniques
Magic is obviously a big part of Fairy Tail, and so it is more than likely that lots of you are going to want to use it, isn't it? So, in order to create an even and well-balanced system for the Magic use on this site, we have decided to split it up into a few things. Here on FTG Magic comes down to four main things: Magic System *Type *Tier *Rank *Techniques To begin, here's the basic template of magic in the character creation section, and I shall explain each part in turn. ---- Magic Name: Magic Type:1 Tier of Magic:2 Rank:3 Magic Description:4 Techniques:5 1) Magic Type: Almost as self-explanatory a section as "Magic Name" - the Magic Type refers to the literal type of the magic. For someone with Gray's abilities it would be "Elemental Alchemy - Ice" or something like that. For someone like Natsu it would be "Dragonslayer - Fire" etc. However, you really can make up your own thing for this section - basically whatever description best suits your kind of magic. 2) Magic Tier: This area is staff-determined, but it affects not only the rate at which your magic techniques increase in power, but also the power of your techniques and the possibility of you being able to learn more magic later on down the track. There are four tiers of magic, and each tier contains various sub-sections of magic. These are: *Tier 1 Magic: The strongest form of magic that anybody is capable of wielding in their possession. Lost Magic such as the Anti-Dragon Magic and the Ark of Time are two examples of such power. Due to their incredible power, mages will be forced to specialize in such power and incapable of learning other forms of magic. *Tier 2 Magic: Advanced magic, such as elemental and powerful energy magic lives in this area. Usually starting about even with the other tiers, and the rate it gains points is high in both early- and late-game. *Tier 3 Magic: Mages of this tier acquire magic that are derived from other magical equipment’s or sources apart from themselves or have some inherit or inbuilt limitation. Card Mages and Ex-quip Mages are merely two examples of such mages. Even though the potential of such mages is great, they are still ranked as Tier 3 since most of them will start off weak and will be vulnerable if their equipment/item are taken away from them or weakness exploited. *Starting Magic: A special case, and not really a tier at all, but any character who aims for dragon slayer magic must start off with this lower-levelled magic, usually involving a very bare-bones power of your eventual magic. The rate at which the tiers of magic increases in rank and power is looked over in more detail below. 3) Magic Rank: Your magic rank is basically the way to show others how powerful your magic is, and is directly related to the maximum strength of your techniques. Your magic increases in rank as your increase your magic rating according to a simple system: ;Formulae : Magic Rank = (Magic Stat / 10, rounding down) + 1 Therefore, if your Magic Stat was 22, your magic rank would be 3, as it is your magic stat divided by 10, rounded down and then plus your initial first rank. Your Magic rank caps at Rank 10. 4) Magic Description: Simple to work out, this area is literally a description of what your magic does; how it works, what type it is and what it can theoretically do later on. About a paragraph is necessary to explore it fully, but if you can be more concise, do so. 5) Techniques: Techniques are the main attacks or moves that you can do, utilising your specific magic. These are worked out by a combination of both your Magic Rank and your Tier, as well as the amount of Stat Points you have earned. Techniques are measured like so: Used Power Level/Maximum Power Level. For more information on Techniques and what they do and/or mean, see here ---- Rank/Tier gain rates As stated above, different tiers of magic increase at different rates, and so when you are awarded a tier for your magic type, you will need to know the rate at which you increase in Stat Points and after how many Stat Points earned you can learn a new Magic Type. This is detailed below: *Tier 1 and Starter Magic: Technique increase after: 10 Stat Points *Tier 2: Technique increase after: 8 Stat Points *Tier 3: Technique increase after: 6 Stat Points New Magic Gain When you gain a Secondary Magic you get it at Magic Rank-2 and a Tertiary Magic is Magic Rank-3. Secondary and Tertiary Magic increases at the same rate as your highest Ranked Magic. When your First Magic reaches Rank 10 you may put more SP (30 per rank) into the Magic Stat to further increase the Secondary and Tertiary magics. If you started with Tier 2 you may only learn a Tier 3 as your secondary magic, if you started with Tier 3 you may learn a Tier 2 as your secondary magic or two Tier 3 magics, one as secondary the other as Tertiary. In terms of techniques, all Magics gained earn techniques at the rate of the highest tiered Magic the user knows. So if a person with a Tier 2 Magic gets a Tier 3 Magic as a secondary then they do not gain more Technique Points. However if a Tier 3 learns a Tier 2, they now gain Technique Points at the slower rate of Tier 2. All Magics share Technique Points and there are no extra Technique Points gained when a new Magic is gained and you must also spend all but 2 (maximum) previously earned TP before gaining a new magic. **The character must have earned 100 SP to gain a Secondary Magic or 250 SP for a Tertiary Magic. Magic Techniques When a character in Fairy Tail uses their magic, they invariably use various moves as you have no doubt seen first-hand if you have read the manga or watched the anime. Thus, here at FTG we have decided that you too will use techniques when using your magic. Unfortunately, it's not all good news; it's not like we'd just allow you to just bust out super-powerful moves like 'Fairy Law' or such from the start now. So, everyone has to earn their techniques using a neat little system that relates to not only your magic Rank and Tier, but also the number of SP you have earned all up. Each technique may not be used more then once per post unless explicitly stated in the technique otherwise. Technique Explanation Techniques are broken up into the following: ;Template : (Name) - (Technique Rank)1 Type:2 Range:3 (Duh.) Effect:4 (What the Technique does.) 1) Technique Rank: Ranging from 1 (very weak, almost negligible) to 10 (extremely powerful, potentially wipe out a guild) this is a measure of the power of the technique. All starting characters can have techniques with a power level of 1. Every character has a total of technique points that are distributed amongst all their techniques, and you cannot go over your total. Ever. 2) Type: Simply put, the type of Technique will fall under three categories: *Offensive *Defensive *Supportive These of course then can go into subcategories if you like, such as Offensive - Ranged/Melee, Physical/Non-Physical; Defensive - Evasive/Preventative; Supportive - Buff/Debuff, Transformation etc. There are many types, but as long as you put either Offensive, Defensive or Supportive it's ok. 3) Range: Nothing to think about really; what's the maximum range of your technique? If its Defensive or Supportive it'll usually be 'Self' or something that similarly is in melee range, the kind of thing you use in close-combat will be 'Melee'. 4) Effect: Simply put, this section describes what the technique does. Techniques are magical abilities bear in mind, so basic things like martial-arts attacks and special moves with your weapons don't count - you can just do those IC. However, if the attack involves magic in even the slightest way, it is probably a technique, so say it here. ---- Making Techniques When making techniques there are a few things you have to take into account. These are; your Magic Rank, your earned SP and your maximum Technique Rank. When making a technique the rank of the technique cannot be higher than your Magic Rank, and you also cannot make a technique if it would push you over your maximum technique points. Luckily for you, every time you earn a set amount of SP (varies depending on the tier of your magic) you earn an increase by +1 to your maximum technique points. This works like so: *Tier 1 - 10 Stat points earned = +1 maximum technique points *Tier 2 - 8 Stat points earned = +1 maximum technique points *Tier 3 - 6 Stat points earned = +1 maximum technique points Thus, a character who's starting magic is Tier 3 would earn a bonus to their maximum technique points after earning only 6 Stat points, whereas someone who's magic is Tier 1 would earn a bonus to their maximum technique points after earning 10. The only way to start making Power Level 2 techniques is to increase your Magic Stat, and therefore your Magic Rank by putting Stat Points into your Magic value. This is a personal decision of course, as some people may instead focus on speed, strength, agility etc. and may wait until they accumulate a higher power level before making techniques. Every time you earn an increase to your maximum technique points you may spend that extra point (or points) on one of two things: *'Buying' a new technique, or *Increasing the power level of an existing technique. What's more, you do not have to spend points right away, so it may not be uncommon for people's maximum technique points to look like this: 8/21, 0/2 etc. etc. If you wonder what would constitute what level of technique, aim as high as you wish and a mod/admin will reduce it to the appropriate level. For more information, check out the Magic Section. Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!